Un amor inmortal
by SailorMoon36
Summary: Eras una chica normal, con una vida normal, padres ausentes y una mejor amiga que considerabas tu hermana, ¿Qué sucederá cuando esa vida normal se vea transformada por un cubo de hielo? Nacería el amor. JackxLectora.
1. Chapter 1

**_Primer capi._**

 ** _Aviso: Donde va "_" va tu nombre._**

* * *

\- Y así fue como el hombre llegó a la luna, la próxima semana hablaremos sobre sobre la evolución humana- dijo el aburrido profesor de historia a su clase, aunque ciertamente la única que lo escuchaba, eras tú, y valla que era difícil no dormirse, más al ver que algunos de los alumnos daban leves y casi inaudibles ronquidos, otros tenían letras pegadas en su mejilla y la mayoría tenía un diminuto charco de baba en su cuaderno de historia.

El timbre de salida despertó a todos, tomaste tus cosas y tu mochila negra con azul y saliste, ¡Al fin viernes!, y cómo no es dieron tarea, tenías todo el fin de semana para estar con tu mejor amiga, Elle.

\- ¡_! ¡_!- justo en ese momento Elle te alcanzó y juntas emprendieron el camino a tu casa.

\- Hola Elle- saludaste.

\- Me voy contigo hoy, tenemos que hacer el proyecto de arte para el lunes.

\- Cierto, lo había olvidado- dijiste golpeándote en la frente, por suerte eras buena en arte.

\- Espero tengas una buena idea- te dijo Elle.

\- Por supuesto…- dijiste sonriendo -…que no- borraste esa sonrisa de tu cara dando paso a una mueca que hizo reír a tu mejor amiga.

\- Piensa en algo o ambas reprobaremos ¡No quiero repetir el último año!- dijo fingiendo llorar en tu hombro.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un collage con hojas de árbol?- sugeriste.

\- Cómo no tengo otra idea mejor, de acuerdo- te dijo una sonriente Elle.

\- Genial, pero debemos comenzar mañana, hoy debo ir al centro para terminar la ventana del cielo- dijiste refiriéndote al mural que estabas haciendo en una de las habitaciones del viejo museo, consistía en pintar cada pared del cuarto con una estación, en este momento estabas pintando tu estación favorita, el invierno, en la cuarta y última pared.

Cuando llegaron a tu casa la encontraron vacía, tus padres no estaban, ellos siempre viajaban por asuntos importantes, solo pasaban contigo 3 días por mes, subiste las escaleras hasta tu habitación, cambiaste rápidamente tu ropa por un cómodo vestido blanco sin mangas manchado con pintura, cómo afuera estaba nevando, te pusiste unas pantys color azul marino combinadas con unas converse negras, una lágrima traicionera bajó por tu mejilla al ver una foto junto con tu padre y tu madre, la cual secaste rápidamente, tomaste una bolsa con tus pinturas y bajaste.

Elle y tú salieron, cerraste la puerta con llave y ambas emprendieron su camino al centro.

Al llegar, sonó el celular de Elle, avisando que tenía un mensaje.

\- Lo siento _, debo irme, tengo que comprar un vestido para el baile de invierno.

\- Muy bien- dijiste algo deprimida, necesitabas que alguien te diera su opinión sobre tu mural.

Elle se fue y tu seguiste tu camino tranquilamente, hasta que una bola de nieve golpeó tu nuca, haciendo que del susto tiraras todas tus pinturas, clavaste tus raros orbes (t/c) con el centro verde en un grupo de niños que estaban cruzando la calle, frunciste el ceño y te arrodillaste para recoger tus pinturas, luego volviste a levantarte, dedujiste que la persona que lanzó la bola de nieve debía estar a tu costado, justo enfrente de los niños, volteaste tu cabeza lista para reclamarle, no viste nada, volviste a mirar al frente, topándote con la penetrante mirada azul zafiro de un chico.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nuevo cap! Es algo corto, mi musa de la inspiración me dejó, así que enserio agradecería que me dejen algunas ideas, además, comienzo la escuela este lunes y no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido, pero trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos desde entonces.**_

 _ **AVISO IMPORTANTE: Yo soy HatsuneMikuVocaloid01, si quieren leer la historia, pero aún más avanzada, está en mi cuenta hasta el capitulo 5.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **isclaimer: ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**_

* * *

Él te ofreció la mano, la cual aceptaste, aunque al tocarla una corriente eléctrica recorrió tu espina dorsal.

Ya de pie lo soltaste y te permitiste observarlo mejor, sudadera azul, pantalón marrón, pálido, iba descalzo, lo primero que pasó por tu cabeza al ver eso es que se quería agarrar una pulmonía, y luego te fijaste en su extraño cabello albino, solo recordabas a alguien como él, alguien que habías visto solo en libros, debido a tu pasión por la lectura.

\- ¿Puedes verme?- preguntó abriendo aún más los ojos.

\- Por supuesto, no estoy ciega ni nada por el estilo- le respondiste algo indignada por su pregunta.

\- Es que… creí que solo los niños podían verme, y tú no eres para nada una niña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 17- le respondiste dudando.

Los niños al otro lado de la calle lo llamaron, antes de irse te dijo que luego te vería. Enarcaste una ceja, frunciste los hombros y seguiste camino al museo.

\- Hola Peny- saludaste a la joven mujer que te había prestado esa sala del museo para pintar el mural, le calculabas unos 20 o 22.

-¿Qué tal? _, llegas tarde- te dijo mientras se acercaba taconeando y acomodando sus gafas coquetamente.

\- Lo siento mucho, tuve algunas… inconvenientes- dijiste refiriéndose al extraño chico de hace rato.

Seguiste caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, la abriste y observaste las cuatro paredes pintadas con cada estación, para luego fijarte en el techo, el cual solo era un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver todo el cielo y permitía que entrara la claridad del día y también te permitía ver a la hermosa luna por la noche.

Un par de horas luego habías terminado por fin el mural, seis meses tardaste, pero todo iba a valer la pena por ver el feliz rostro de los niños cuando lo inauguraran dentro de dos semanas, pasaste el dorso de tu mano por tu frente, guardaste tus cosas, te despediste de Peny, volviste a tu casa y cuando estabas por abrir la puerta de la misma, una voz te sacó de tus pensamientos.

\- Hola- te saludó, volteaste solo para volver a encontrarte con ese par de orbes azules de hace rato.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaste alterada, sintiendo que tu corazón latía a mil por minuto -¿No sabes que es inapropiado asustar a los demás?-

_ Lo siento, es que quería volverte a ver- dijo, al oír eso, tus mejillas se tornaron carmín, al percatarse de lo que dijo trató de corregirse –Digo… por qué... para averiguar… porque tú puedes verme- tartamudeó apenado.

\- Pasa- le ofreciste abriendo la puerta, el entró observando el interior de tu casa.

La sala era color manteca, al lado de la puerta había una linda ventana, un par de sillones-sofá crema enfrente de un televisor con una mesita de pino en medio de ambos sillones, algunos cuadros, una barra al otro lado, detrás de esta una espaciosa cocina-comedor y en frente de la puerta las escaleras hacia la planta alta.

_ POV:

Qué conste, solo lo invité a pasar porque creo qué sé quién es, aunque nunca realmente creí que él fuera real.

* * *

 _ **Cap dos en progreso! Ya apareció nuestro amado copito de nieve, espero les guste.**_

 _ **SailorMoon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

La sala era color manteca, al lado de la puerta había una linda ventana, un par de sillones-sofá crema enfrente de un televisor con una mesita de pino en medio de ambos sillones, algunos cuadros, una barra al otro lado, detrás de esta una espaciosa cocina-comedor y en frente de la puerta las escaleras hacia la planta alta.

_ POV:

Qué conste, solo lo invité a pasar porque creo que sé quién es, aunque nunca realmente creí que él fuera real.

Fin POV:

Jack se acercó a una de las tantas fotos que había.

En ella se podía ver a una chica de unos 14 o 15 años junto a dos personas más, adultas.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó.

\- Soy yo, y mis padres, eso fue cuando gané la medalla de oro en patinaje sobre hielo en las olimpiadas- le contestaste acercándote -Ellos siempre están viajando, casi nunca puedo verlos-

Jack vio que bajabas la mirada y tus ojos se cristalizaban, te secaste con el puño de tu chaqueta y lo miraste.

\- Y dime… ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntaste desviando el tema, sobre todo para comprobar si tu hipótesis sobre su identidad era cierta.

\- Si me vez debes saber quién soy yo-

\- ¿Me viste cara de adivina?- dijiste enarcando una ceja.

\- Pues yo soy Jack Frost- Mordiste el interior de tus mejillas para no reír, pero al final estallaste a carcajadas, estuviste así por unos minutos en los que Jack te miraba tratando de convencerte, cuando por fin pudiste dejar de reír hablaste.

\- ¿Esperas que crea que eres Jack Frost? Yo creí que Elle estaba loca, pero tú, estás demente, aunque en caso de que sea cierto, ¿Qué pruebas me puedes dar "Jack Frost"?- dijiste en tono de burla para volver a reírte.

Para tu sorpresa, con su cayado tocó uno de los floreros, y este, incluidas las flores, se llenaron de escarcha, paraste tu ataque de risa y lo miraste sorprendida.

\- ¿Ahora me crees?- te preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, tú solo asentiste con la boca abierta.

\- Debo admitir, que eso fue impresionante- dijiste finalmente con una sonrisita traviesa pero a la vez inocente, provocando en él otra más grande.

\- Así que Jack Frost, siempre me han contado historias de Santa Claus, el Hada de los dientes, el conejo de pascua, Sandman, pero la tuya era mi preferida, mi abuelo siempre me contaba historias de los guardianes-

\- ¿Tu abuelo? ¿Acaso nos conoció?-

\- Bueno, eso siempre me decía, se llamaba Jamie, Jamie Bennett, falleció hace un par de años-

\- ¿Jamie? ¿Él fue tu abuelo?-

\- Sip, y, no es por presumir, pero fue el mejor abuelo del mundo, él, era mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de travesuras cuando era niña, mi apoyo, enserio me dolió su muerte-

\- Hace años no veo a Jamie, no tenía idea, lo lamento-

\- Na, no es nada, ya casi lo eh superado, o por lo menos, no me sobra tiempo de pensar en ello-

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Sí, con la escuela, mi trabajo como mesera del café y los murales que pinto en el centro, llego como a las once de la noche, y hablando de todo esto, debo irme, espérame un minuto aquí- le dijiste hablando rápidamente mientras subías las escaleras, cambiaste nuevamente tu ropa por una blusa sin mangas blancas con escote en v, una falda negra tableada hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla con unas botitas cafés, te pusiste una chaqueta café encima y tomaste un bolso donde colocaste algo de dinero, tu celular, tus llaves y un libro por terminar, bajaste y salieron con Jack, cerraste la puerta con llave, ibas a conducir en tu auto negro hasta el café, pero decidiste caminar para hablar con Jack y porque no quedaba tan lejos.

\- Así que, ¿pintas murales verdad?-

\- Sí, me gusta mucho la pintura, pero me apena que cada vez que le quiera mostrar el último mural que hice a mi mejor amiga, la única persona que de verdad me entiende, no puede o no tiene tiempo, eso me frustra en demasía- Jack te vio voltear la mirada para ocultar tu llorosa mirada.

\- Si quieres te acompaño luego.

\- ¿Lo harías?- preguntaste volviendo a mirarlo

\- Por supuesto- tú lo abrazaste con fuerza y susurraste un "gracias", luego te acercaste y besaste su mejilla, para luego entrar en el café.

El llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió recordando tus suaves y tibios labios rozar su piel, en el cielo apareció la aurora, así que tomó su cayado y pidió al viento que lo llevara al polo norte.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Así que, ¿pintas murales verdad?-

\- Sí, me gusta mucho la pintura, pero me apena que cada vez que le quiera mostrar el último mural que hice a mi mejor amiga, la única persona que de verdad me entiende, no puede o no tiene tiempo, eso me frustra en demasía- Jack te vio voltear la mirada para ocultar tu llorosa mirada.

\- Si quieres te acompaño luego.

\- ¿Lo harías?- preguntaste volviendo a mirarlo

\- Por supuesto- tú lo abrazaste con fuerza y susurraste un "gracias", luego te acercaste y besaste su mejilla, para luego entrar en el café.

El llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió recordando tus suaves y tibios labios rozar su piel, en el cielo apareció la aurora, así que tomó su cayado y pidió al viento que lo llevara al polo norte.

Entraste al café y viste a tu jefe hablando con un joven, probablemente por el empleo de mesero que ofrecían de hace rato.

Debías admitir que el chico era bastante lindo, por lo menos desde el punto de vista tuyo, que era de perfil.

El joven se paró y estrechó la mano con tu jefe, se dio media vuelta y ahí te diste cuenta quien era, era Cody, tu amigo desde preescolar, pero la última vez que lo viste tenías doce, ahora había llegado, y debías admitir que no estaba para nada malo.

Mordiste tu labio inferior y fuiste a dejar tu bolso y tu abrigo a uno de los percheros para el personal, acomodaste un poco tu cabello y viste que en tu celular había un mensaje, de tu mamá.

 _Volveremos en una semana para pasar navidad contigo._

Decía, era genial, te quedaba solo la próxima semana de clases y luego dos de vacaciones de navidad, sonreíste y respondiste rápidamente confirmando, volviste a guardar tu celular y fuiste a una de las mesas que se habían ocupado recientemente por una pareja.

\- ¿Qué se van a servir?- preguntaste amablemente mientras te acercabas a la mesa con libreta y lapicera en mano para tomar la orden.

\- Yo un cappuccino doble- dijo la joven.

\- Y yo un descafeinado- dijo el joven, anotaste rápidamente los pedidos.

\- ¿Algo más?- preguntaste nuevamente antes de irte.

\- No, muchas gracias-

Te retiraste y fuiste a la cocina a entregar el papel con la orden, te diste media vuelta para ir a otra de las mesas ocupadas y te topaste con unos ojos verdes y una cabellera castaña desordenada y dudabas peinada, era Cody.

\- Lo lamento- dijiste esperando que no te reconociera, cosa que no funcionó del todo bien, pues te habías escapado, pero justo en ese momento tu jefe te llamó, por tu nombre.

\- ¡_!, niña, has hecho tan buen trabajo este mes, que decidí darte un bono navideño- dijo entregándote un sobre blanco.

\- Muchas gracias Alan- dijiste tú, tu jefe se retiró a su despacho y quedaste sola con Cody.

\- ¿_?-

\- Bien, me descubriste Cody- dijiste en medio de un suspiro, él te miró directamente a los ojos y cuando vio esos especiales orbes (t/c) verdosos supo que eras tú.

\- Créeme que no te reconocí, estás muy cambiada, y muy linda- te dijo, tú te sonrojaste, pero supiste manejarlo para que no se diera cuenta.

\- Gracias, yo tampoco te había reconocido, ¿Hace cuánto volviste de Inglaterra?-

\- Hace como un mes-

\- Genial, ¿Sabes a que escuela irás?- seguiste preguntando.

\- ¿Sigues igual de curiosa que antes?-

\- Caya, soy yo quien hace las preguntas-

\- Jaja, está bien, al instituto James no sé cuánto-

\- Instituto particular para adolescentes James Sheepfold-

\- Ese mismo-

\- Yo voy ahí también, puedo llevarte a conocerlo el lunes-

\- Claro, no tengo problema- tú sonreíste y te diste media vuelta para ir a atender a unos clientes, Cody se te quedó mirando mientras le explicabas a los dos jóvenes, tú tomaste la orden y pasaste por su lado para dejarle el pedido a la cocina.

\- _- te llamó Cody.

\- ¿Si Cody?- dijiste volteándote con una sonrisa en tus labios.

\- Me preguntaba si, no lo sé, más tarde podríamos ir a dar un paseo por el parque-

\- Me encantaría Cody-

\- ¿Qué sucede Norte? ¿Por qué nos llamaste? Sabes que tengo mucho trabajo- dijo una apresurada Tooth mientras daba órdenes a sus haditas.

\- Pitch, él ha vuelto- Tooth se paró en seco, al igual que todos los demás guardianes.

\- ¿Tan pronto? La última vez tardó 300 años en recuperarse, solo han pasado 80 años- dijo Bunnymund señalándolo con su boomerang.

\- Es que ahora está acompañado de Rachel Bleakness, ella lo liberó-

\- Rachel Bleakness, creí que estaba encerrada-

\- Pues creíste mal, se liberó de su encierro y ahora planea dañar a los niños del mundo para que no crean más en ninguno de nosotros-

Salías del trabajo con Cody en compañía, se había ofrecido a acompañarte hasta tu casa.

\- Y dime… ¿Qué tal con tus padres?- preguntó para romper el silencio.

\- Ñaa… lo de siempre, viajes, viaje y más viajes, pero vuelven para la otra semana, la de Navidad-

\- Al menos tú pasaras Navidad con tus padres-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntaste apoyando una manos en su hombro.

\- Ellos se quedaron en Inglaterra, yo estoy aquí con mis abuelos-

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a casa? Dudo que mamá esté en contra de eso-

\- No gracias, no quiero causar molestia-

\- Enserio, yo insisto, y sabes que no aceptaré un no como respuesta-

\- Está bien, tú ganas-

\- Genial, el 24 a las 6 estate en casa, y no te sorprendas si la que te recibe es mamá, ese mismo día a las 2 tengo la inauguración del centro para niños en el que pinté el último mural-

\- Así que después de todo si te dedicaste a la pintura- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

\- Sip- dijiste orgullosamente apretando la correa de tu mochila.

\- Está bien, el 24 en tu casa-

Pasaban los días y Jack no aparecía, ya era miércoles, dentro de una semana exacta sería la exposición del mural, cada tanto te recordabas mentalmente que él era un guardián y como tal tenía deberes.

\- Oye _, ¿ya tienes tu vestido para el baile de invierno? Es esta noche- te recordó tu mejor amiga mientras se volteaba para mirarte, ella se sentaba frente a ti en clase de biología.

\- No de hecho, creo que no iré, aún tengo cosas que hacer-

\- Vamos…- te pidió poniendo ojitos de perrito.

\- Quizá sí, quizá no- dijiste finalmente sabiendo que te insistiría sin parar.

\- ¡Bien!, nos vemos luego- dijo juntando sus cosas al oír la campana de salida, el sábado un chico se le había declarado y ahora salían, por lo que no te acompañaba a casa desde el lunes.

\- Muy bien, hasta pronto- saludaste bajando la mirada, no sabías porqué pero ese chico te daba mala espina, por lo que no terminabas de confiar de todo en él.

* * *

 _ **¡Otro cap.! En el próximo capítulo vuelve a aparecer Jack y sabrán por qué tienen un mal presentimiento acerca del novio de Elle.**_

 _ **Besos.**_

 _ **SailorMoon.**_


End file.
